


Checkmate

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Advice, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Exes, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lovers to Friends, Male Friendship, Mentioned Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Mentioned Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Smart Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In which Luke pines, Julie is not amused (except when she kind of is; emphasis on KIND OF), Reggie is off screen but enjoys math (!), and Alex plays matchmaker. And counselor. And professional homosexual simp for one other ghost man. Also, Alex and Luke dated in the past, but that's way over.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 29





	Checkmate

Alex Mercer was just minding his own business. But wasn't that how a lot of these situations tended to start? Like him just sitting there, and one or both of his two best friends doing something dumb. At least all that dark stuff was for the most part over now. Alex could just zone out and think about his maybe-boyfriend Willie and...and Luke needed his help. 

"I just--I like her so much, you know?" Luke was saying, collapsed against their couch like he was at some therapist's or something. To be fair, it was close enough. Not that Alex would ever admit it though. "And I don't know how to tell her. I don't want to make it weird."

He knew him pretty well by now. There was that kinda weird part when they were fourteen and Luke was figuring out his sexuality where they dated. But they'd been friends for way longer than that. The point was was that Alex cared about him. He wanted him to be happy. 

"Look," he put down the book he'd been fiddling with and looked at him. "How about you just--go up and tell her 'you're beautiful'?" That always got him flustered when Willie would say it. So it would probably work with Julie too, right?"

Luke paused. "Huh. Thanks, man. I'll try that."

* * *

A few days later, Julie Molina was just minding her own business. She was at her kitchen table doing some dreaded math homework. No one liked math. Well, almost no one. Sometimes Reggie--who, despite his actual himbo attitude, proved himself to be pretty booksmart much to her surprise--would help with math. But much to her chagrin, he was nowhere to be found. 

A soft _pop!_ made her look up, almost hopeful that maybe Reg could just sense she needed help. But no, it was just Luke. 

"Oh. I'm busy, I have to do homework," Julie said and rolled her eyes. 

"Okay! Understandable! I just have one thing to say to you. Please."

Suspicious. "...okay now I kind of want to hear it." Julie put her pencil down. 

And then Luke smiled like the complete idiot he was. "I'm beautiful."

"..."

* * *

"...so then he just said he was beautiful."

"Wow." Alex said back, shaking his head. His friends ranted to him about their love life. He didn't actually mind. 

"I know! He's such a--" Julie stopped herself. "Tell me why I like him again?"

Checkmate. 


End file.
